El libro
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Chico Bestia: "Le echo culpa a ese libro, que fue el causante de ese fatal, inesperado, increíble y celestial beso entre Raven y yo." Primer One-shot, Pareja principal: CbxRv. T, por si las moscas... :D


**El libro.**

**Hola chicos:**

**CristianBj11 los saluda con este primer One-shot entre Chico Bestia y Raven. Espero que sea de su agrado, dedicado para Cintriux, SaritaSan y Aurora de Logan, fans BBxRae.**

**Ps: No soy dueño de Teen Titans, si lo fuera, Terra nunca hubiera existido.**

**Tampoco soy dueño de la imagen que aparece en este fic.**

**Bueno, Comenzamos.**

_**Punto de vista normal:**_

Era una buena tarde en Jump City, algunos titanes, tenían planes para salir esa noche: Robin y Starfire, salían a una cita, Lo mismo se decía de Jinx y Kid Flash, y Cyborg, aunque no lo crean, también tenía una cita con la líder de los titanes Este, Bumble Bee. Los tres iban a volver al día siguiente; Eso los dejaba a Raven y a Chico Bestia solos.

_**POV de Raven:**_

Quería estar muy sola, pero creo que no; estará mi molesto _amigo_ Chico Bestia, que durante el transcurso de mi tiempo, me molestará con sus bromas y chistes _baratos_, y no me dejará meditar. Creo que será un largo tiempo en que estemos solos, y no podré soportarlo.

De repente, Starfire me da un abrazo aplastante, diciendo "Oh, amiga Raven, espero que tengas un gran día, mientras estemos ausentes" y yo le respondo "Espero que salgas bien en tu cita con Robin"

_**POV de Chico Bestia**_

Vi abrazar a Starfire y Raven, lo cual, se llevaban bien mientras me encuentro con Cy y Kid Flash, burlándose de mí, y esas palabras que los dos mencionan "Chico Bestia ama a Raven" o "los opuestos enamorados" me asustaban y más si Raven hubiera escuchado eso, pero por suerte, se encontraba muy lejos. Entonces le hablé fuerte a los dos "Oigan chicos, no estoy enamorado de Raven, sáquenlo de sus cabezas." Pero Cy me dijo de un tono picarón "Como quieras, novio de Raven". Yo me sentía enojado y al mismo tiempo sonrojado.

_**Punto de vista normal:**_

Los chicos se marchaban de la torre, mientras se quedaban totalmente solos Chico Bestia y Raven. Desde ese entonces, todo era silencio profundo.

_**POV de Raven:**_

Estamos solos durante toda la noche, y no tengo duda de que Chico Bestia me arruine mi meditación. Pero, creo que por lo menos me acompaña, y creo que ya inició su tonta rutina.

-Hola Rae- me pregunta el chico verde.

-Soy Raven, no Rae. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte?- dije normalmente (monótonamente)

-Como quieras, Rae. Solo quería preguntar si querías jugar conmigo a los videojuegos?- me pregunta el molestoso.

-No, Chico Bestia-

-Por qué no?- me vuelve a preguntar

-No juego, yo leo-

-Vamos, Raven, yo sé que si quieres-

-NOOOOO!- y lo amenazo con mis poderes.

-O.K. O.K., lo siento, lo siento, no te molestaré- me dice asustado

Al final, prefirió seguir jugando, mientras yo me mantenía leyendo, sin embargo, trataba de leer, pero mis ojos observaban a él. En mi mente se escuchaba unas voces por ejemplo "El es tan inocente y lindo, sabes que quieres estar con él, y esta es tu oportunidad" –CALLENSE- les decía.

_**POV de Chico Bestia:**_

Seguía jugando videojuegos, sin embargo, mis ojos querían ver a esa chica que se sentaba a mi lado, meditando. No sé cómo sacarla de mi mente, y esos ojos me vuelven loco. Me asusté cuando ella gritó –CALLENSE- y entonces le respondí.

-Raven, ya me callaré-

-No, no es a ti quien decía-

-Entonces, a quien, si se puede saber?- Le pregunto curiosamente pero ella me responde gritando.

-A NADIE, MEJOR VUELVE A JUGAR!-

Preferí seguir jugando, pero como dice el dicho, _"__Valiente es aquel que no toma nota de su miedo"_, entonces, apagué los videojuegos y sentía curiosidad sobre lo que tenía ese libro, quería preguntar qué consecuencias traerían si se lo quitaba, de las manos de Raven y así, poder conocerla mejor. Espero que no sea ese libro de Malchior, porque si es así, lo romperé a pedacitos, sin importar si Raven me mata. Entonces, empecé a acercarme hacia el libro.

_**POV de Raven:**_

Que raro que Chico Bestia, haya apagado los videojuegos y se pusiera a pensar, la lleva minutos haciendo esto, y averiguar que le está pasando, y pensando sería invadir su privacidad. Así que preferí seguir leyendo mi libro e ignorarlo. Hubo un silencio repentino, hasta que vi a él, acercándose hacia mí, pronto, me bajé de flotar y le pregunté –Que estás haciendo, Chico Bestia-, pero él no me responde, ya me estaba asustando, intenté alejarme, pero seguía avanzando. Pronto, cuando estaba tan cerca de mí, unas bombillas se explotaron, pero ni se asustó.

_**POV de Chico Bestia:**_

Me acercaba cada vez a ese libro, sin embargo, tenía miedo porque estaba tan cerca de Raven. Oí romperse unas bombillas, pero las ignoré. Así que me acerqué más, hasta que el libro, lo tenía en mis manos.

_**POV de Raven:**_

Por un momento, pensaba que Chico Bestia, iba a besarme, pero en vez de eso, me quitó el libro; no quería que viera mi libro, porque era personal, así que sin dudarlo, traté de quitárselo.

-Dame mi libro- le pregunté furiosa.

-No, Raven- me respondió desafiante, mientras alzaba su brazo con mi libro.

-Que me lo des- le volví a preguntar, esta vez, acercándome.

-No, quiero ver, para conocerte mejor- y vi que algunas cosas empezaron a volar y aun tenía el libro en su brazo alzado.

-DAME MI LIBRO, CHICO BESTIA O SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS- Le dije con mucha furia, y con ganas de matarlo, sin embargo, me tropecé con algo, nos caímos y lo siguiente, fue que presioné mis labios con los suyos, y cerré mis ojos.

_**POV de Chico Bestia:**_

Escuché fuertemente a Raven, diciendo -DAME MI LIBRO, CHICO BESTIA O SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS- y me sentía más asustado que nunca. No sabía si devolverle el libro, o correr con él. Sin embargo, ella se tropezó, me caí de espaldas, estábamos de frente y aunque no podía creerlo, me besó, o al menos eso pasó, cerró sus ojos y nos quedamos así.

_**POV de Raven:**_

Tenía presionando mis labios con los suyos, y en vez de tratar de zafarme, las emociones de Valiente y Enamorada, tomaron mi control, así que mis brazos se envolvieron en el cuello de Chico Bestia. Era mi primera beso, y ¿Tenía que ser con él?, sin embargo, preferí continuar, volví a abrir mis ojos y vi que mi libro, se soltó desde el brazo del chico verde, luego, los volví a cerrar.

_**POV de Chico Bestia:**_

Raven, en vez de ignorarme, prefirió seguir besándome, y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Solté el libro, que tenía agarrado mi brazo, cerré mis ojos y empecé a devolver ese beso, que significó muchas cosas que nunca se nos borrarán de nuestras vidas. ¿Esto era real o un sueño? Entonces, envolví mis brazos en su delicada cadera, y sabía que esto era real. Mi corazón latía a mil x hora.

_**POV de Raven:**_

No puedo creer que de todos los chicos del mundo, fuera Chico Bestia, a quien haya besado. Sin embargo, mis emociones cantaban en coro "Raven ama a Chico Bestia" y nuestras bocas unidas, bailaban como un vals. Me sentía afortunada al tener a alguien que sin creer todavía, fuera opuesto. Ah, Chico Bestia, creo que eres mi verdadero amor y creo que ya eres algo más que un amigo. Me sentí mas, ya que el oxigeno interrumpió nuestro beso.

_**POV de Chico Bestia:**_

Me sentí sobre las nubes, al tocar esos labios suaves de Raven, y tocar nuestras lenguas, me sentí ser el más afortunado, porque ella piensa que es un demonio, pero para mí, es una hermosa y linda princesa de cabellos violetas. El oxigeno tuvo que intervenir, y nos separamos. Yo me encubrí mi cabeza, pues no quería conocer la reacción de mi Raven.

_**POV de Raven:**_

Al separar, Chico Bestia se tapó su rostro pues, él pensaba que lo iba a matar, por hacer esto. Sin embargo, yo empecé a hablar, y estaba sonrojada.

-Chico Bestia- le pregunté.

-Raven, no es lo que tu pensabas, yo no tenía la intención…- se quitó sus manos de su cara y también estaba rojo como tomate. Habló muy aterrado, pero tapé sus labios con mis dos dedos y le dije tranquilamente.

-Ssshhh, a mi me gustó, me gustó ese beso-

-Raven, estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Yo estoy bien. Gracias- le dije.

_**POV de Chico Bestia:**_

Me sentía preocupado y a la vez, feliz. Le seguí preguntando.

.Raven, debo decirte algo- Le dije nerviosamente. Pero ella respondió:

-Chico Bestia…- y yo le corté

-Llámame Gar- le dije. Ella prosiguió:

-Bueno, Gar, no tienes nada que decirme. Te amo, te adoro y te quiero. Puedes llamarme Rae, si quieres.- Habló con una pequeña sonrisa. Le dije:

-Yo también te amo, Rae. Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo.-le respondí con mi mayor sonrisa.

Nos volvimos a besar, salimos del living, y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación, nos abrazamos, y sentimos el calor una vez más, antes de separarnos, para irnos a nuestros cuartos, ella preguntó:

-Gar, quédate a dormir conmigo- y yo le respondí:

-Como desees, Rae- y entramos la habitación.

Ella se quitó su capa y su cinturón, yo me quité el cinturón y mis zapatos, y cuando me acosté, Raven se acurrucó en mi pecho. Antes de dormir, me puse a pensar _"Le echo culpa a ese libro, que fue el causante de ese fatal, inesperado, increíble y celestial beso entre Raven y yo."_ Y así, nos dormimos, dándonos un beso de buenas noches.

Fin.

**Les gustó mi primer One-Shot? Reviews son bienvenidos. Los veré pronto. :D**


End file.
